


Что есть, чего нет и чему не бывать никогда

by Gevion



Series: Что есть, чего нет и чему не бывать никогда [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Self-Reflection, Teenage Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все происходит почти одновременно: их спокойная жизнь летит к чертям, а Робб теряет привычную систему координат, все, что раньше казалось константой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что есть, чего нет и чему не бывать никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2014.  
> Грамм <3

На самом деле Робб понятия не имеет, когда именно это началось. Может быть, когда отец начал задерживаться на работе дольше, чем обычно, а домой приходил измотанный и немедленно ложился спать — почти падал лицом вниз на кровать, а просыпался чуть ли не более уставшим, чем ложился.

Или немного раньше, когда дела в фирме пошли из рук вон плохо.

Или еще раньше, когда отец отказался заключать невыгодные сделки.

Или гораздо, гораздо раньше, когда он только начал свой бизнес, и казалось, что удачу перетянуть на свою сторону невозможно, но ведь получилось же, и это было настоящим чудом.

А может быть позже, когда родители отказались объяснять, в чем дело, и Робб чуть ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал страх. Не иррациональный, а вполне реальный — страх за себя и за близких. В это трудно поверить, но приходится приучать себя к мысли, что для того, чтобы стать кому-то смертельным врагом, не приходится даже прилагать усилий.

И если на секунду представить, что пройдут годы, годы и десятилетия, и на свою жизнь наконец-то можно будет посмотреть отстраненно, как на историю, то нельзя сказать, о чем была первая глава.

Это не история о мести или боли, или страхе, или трагической любви. И бессмысленного в ней наверняка окажется больше, чем наполненного смыслом.

 

* * *

 

Все происходит почти одновременно: их спокойная жизнь летит к чертям, а сам Робб теряет привычную систему координат. Все, что раньше казалось константой. Чувствует себя так, будто он, ныряя в бассейн, ударяется о поверхность вместо того, чтобы скользнуть в воду вертикально, без малейшего всплеска. У него мгновенно вышибает дух, а в грудной клетке, кажется, что-то разрывается.

 

* * *

 

Роббу два, и он пока что единственный ребенок. Отец подхватывает его на руки, подбрасывает и тут же ловит. Что-то говорит. Сейчас Робб думает, это, должно быть, было «не бойся, я тебя поймаю». Удивительно, что он помнит это.

Роббу пять, и он уже не один, но только начинает осознавать: у него есть сводный брат и две младшие сестры, для которых он всегда будет взрослым и сильным.

Роббу двенадцать, и его мать кричит на Джона. А потом осекается, заметив взгляд своего родного сына.

Роббу пятнадцать, и он побеждает на городском конкурсе. Отец обнимает его очень крепко, прижимает к себе и говорит, что гордится. Джон ничего не говорит, но Робб знает, что тот тоже им гордится.

Роббу шестнадцать, и Джон посреди самой обычной беседы говорит, что любит его. Наверняка он не вкладывает в эти слова никакого особенного смысла, но у Робба на секунду перехватывает дыхание.

Роббу семнадцать, и отец говорит, что если они не уедут немедленно, то может случиться нечто ужасное. Робб привычно оглядывается на Джона и видит в глазах того страх.

 

* * *

 

Он слышит разговор родителей, хоть вовсе и не собирался подслушивать.

Отец говорит:

— Забирай детей и сейчас же уезжай отсюда, Кейт.

Робб видит, как отец целует мать и легко гладит ее по щеке, и в этом столько интимности, что ему становится неловко.

— Я могу остаться, — у матери голос кажется каким-то задушенным, как будто она боится, что на следующее слово не хватит дыхания.

— Просто уезжайте. — Отец отпускает ее, напоследок почти невесомо проводя ладонью по ее ключице в вороте блузки. А потом — прямо над сердцем.

Утром они собирают вещи и действительно покидают дом — ненадолго, ненавечно, но это все равно тяжело. Рыдающего Рикона приходится нести на руках, а девочки выглядят совсем потерянными, когда кладут сумки в багажник автомобиля. Отец провожает их на другой машине до самой границы города, а потом обнимает каждого, словно разрываясь между необходимостью уехать и нежеланием отпустить. Мать горько улыбается, но он обещает, что все снова будет хорошо, и тогда ее улыбка становится чуть менее вымученной.

 

* * *

 

Они едут так долго, что все, что они проезжают, сливается в единый нескончаемый поток: двадцать миль до следующего города, десять миль, въезд, еще пара миль, выезд. И снова: двадцать миль до следующего города. Сон и еда в мотелях не отпечатывается в памяти вовсе. Мать молчит всю дорогу, а младшие от усталости перестают спрашивать о том, куда едут.

Два штата и множество городов спустя они останавливаются.

Мать говорит, что пока все проблемы не будут решены, они поживут здесь. 

 

* * *

 

Раньше им всегда хватало денег на то, чтобы жить без необходимости все время помнить, что можно позволить себе сегодня, а что — нет. На доход от компании отца можно было купить куда больший дом, отдать детей в частную школу, даже нанять охрану. И все же они тратили ровно столько, сколько было необходимо. Возможно, именно это позволило им привыкнуть к переменам. Когда не на что больше рассчитывать, вся материальная шелуха становится без надобности.

Новый дом гораздо меньше, чем их прошлый. Он старый и давно не ремонтированный. Но все же это дом: стены, крыша, тепло и главное — семья. В этом, наверное, есть даже странное очарование отчаяния. Преодоления трудностей. Как драма с непременно счастливым концом. Отец со всем разберется, верит Робб. Должен разобраться.

Эта школа отличается от предыдущей. Здесь четче видно разделение по уровню достатка. Есть богатые, неизвестно почему оставшиеся в этой дыре, есть средний класс и есть те, для кого это единственная возможность. Робб знакомится с такими в первый же день. У них продранные совсем не по моде джинсы и острый, недоверчивый взгляд. У них, как в стае волков, есть свой лидер, вожак — не самый высокий из них и далеко не самый устрашающий, но он не отводит глаз, когда замечает, что на него смотрят, а только держится еще увереннее.

С любым неудобством Робба — и всех остальных — примиряет то, что никто не цепляется к их фамилии. Не кричит вслед о состоятельном папочке, не пытается судить по внешней оболочке. Если кто-то и слышал их имя здесь, этот кто-то отмахивается от него, не заостряя внимания.

У каждого есть чем заняться помимо влезания в чужие дела. А жалость чужих Роббу не была нужна никогда.

 

* * *

 

У Джона всегда были хорошие отношения с младшими. Арья в нем души не чает. Бран, когда ему нужна помощь, всегда сначала обращается именно к Джону. Тот иногда кидает на Робба виноватые взгляды, но Робб только смеется и хлопает брата по плечу, задерживая там свою руку: он не чувствует ревности и не считает, что его место старшего сына оспаривается.

Джон не догадывается — и не должен, ему нельзя знать, — какую уродливую форму принимает его привязанность. Искалеченное чувство, которому не время и не место ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Порой он смотрит на Джона — достаточно редко, чтобы эти моменты почти истирались в памяти до следующего раза и всегда заново вводили в ступор — и думает: «Это мое». Все это одновременно: отросшие черные кудри и темные глаза, гораздо темнее, чем у него самого. Светлая кожа, которая не покрывается загаром, сколько бы времени Джон ни проводил на самом солнцепеке. Широкие плечи, сильные руки.

Все мелочи, которые он не должен замечать, которые по отдельности не имеют значения и не притягивают в других.

В такие моменты Робб ощущает себя точно так, как и подобает тому, кого посещают такие мысли: грязным, _нечистым_. Но до одурения — самим собой.

Он не ревнует потому, что где-то глубоко в душе, там, куда даже сам боится заглядывать, уверен: Джон — это то, что всегда было только его, _принадлежало_ только ему.

 

* * *

 

Первой о смерти отца узнает мать.

В гостиной почти неразличимо бормочет телевизор. Тишину нарушает только тихий стук: Джон пытается починить игрушечного робота Брана. Девочки остались на ночевку у подруги Сансы. Мать не слишком охотно согласилась отпустить их, она боится расставаний с ними даже на одну ночь — словно любое из них может оказаться последним. Но с Сансой почти невозможно спорить, если она чего-то на самом деле хочет. Девочкам нужна хотя бы иллюзия свободы, что-то из прошлой спокойной жизни: ночевка у подруг, пижамная вечеринка, гадания — любая чепуха, которая может отвлечь хоть ненадолго.

Робб укладывает мальчиков спать. Раньше этим занимался отец, сейчас же Робб делает все сам. Поправляет одеяло, успокаивающе гладит их по разметавшимся по подушке волосам. Даже если они не вполне осознают перемены, произошедшие в их жизни, то не могут не чувствовать, как изменились мать и сестры. Кейт почти все время молчит. Санса смеется слишком редко. Даже Арья притихла.

Сквозь приоткрытую дверь спальни мальчиков Робб видит профиль матери. Ее длинные темно-рыжие волосы, которые она распускает вечером, отливают странным холодно-голубым цветом из-за подсветки экрана. Отец любил машинально перебирать их, сидя рядом на диване. Тогда в них почти не было видно седины.

Она бездумно смотрит в одну точку. В вечерних новостях, как обычно, страшные трагедии чередуются с выступлениями политиков — все как раньше, будто ничего не изменилось. Лишь призрачное напоминание о нормальной жизни и уюте, но даже это лучше, чем постоянный страх и постоянные же переезды.

Мать говорит, скоро они снова будут вместе. Нед вернется, и все станет по-прежнему. Робб старается не думать о том, верит ли она сама своим словам.

Он уже выходит из детской и закрывает за собой дверь, когда Кейт неожиданно трясущимися руками пытается найти пульт, а когда все же находит — прибавляет громкость. Лицо отца на экране кажется неправильным, искаженным. Корреспондент говорит что-то о взрыве и трагической случайности. Трагических случайностей не бывает, думает Робб, только не с ними.

Ему кажется, будто вокруг него загустевает воздух. Все движения становятся слишком медленными. На то, чтобы дойти до дивана, на котором мать, широко распахнув глаза, глотает воздух так судорожно, словно собирается закричать, уходит целая вечность.

Худая, измученная Кейт на удивление сильна. Ее очень тяжело удержать, она одновременно вырывается из его объятий и хватает его за руки. И все-таки не кричит, только страшно кривит губы и бьется в немой истерике.

Через несколько секунд Робб чувствует чужое тепло рядом: Джон подхватывает Кейтлин с другой стороны, одновременно держась одной рукой за его предплечье.

Мальчики так и не просыпаются до самого утра. Кейт же постепенно затихает.

Всю ночь они втроем сидят на полу гостиной: Робб — слева от матери, Джон — справа. Она прижимает их головы к своей груди, машинально гладит их по волосам, так аккуратно, как не делала даже в детстве, и напевает колыбельную. Робб боится слушать ее неровное сердцебиение.

Позже мать ничего не говорит Джону — просто обнимает его. Впервые, может быть, за все эти годы. В другое время Робб бы порадовался. 

 

* * *

 

Следующей ночью Робб просыпается, буквально выныривая из сна, как из ледяной воды, в полной уверенности, что что-то не в порядке. Садится и только тогда распахивает глаза.

Джон на своей кровати прижимается лопатками к наверняка холодной стене, лихорадочно пытаясь выпутаться ногами из одеяла, словно то придавливает его к матрасу, как каменная плита. Дышит он тяжело, загнанно.

Робб шепчет, одновременно протягивая руку в попытке не то прикоснуться, не то привлечь внимание к себе:

— Эй. Эй. Посмотри на меня, Джон.

В темноте направление взгляда Джона точно определить невозможно, но Робб знает, чувствует, что теперь брат смотрит именно на него.

— Все нормально. — Робб встает босиком на деревянный пол, не заботясь о том, чтобы найти сначала обувь. Перебирается на кровать Джона. Лицо того вблизи кажется совсем белым, а пряди волос на лбу слиплись от выступившего пота.

Робб чувствует тошноту, его _тошнит от страха_. Но Джону сейчас еще хуже. Поэтому Робб пытается хотя бы выглядеть спокойным, уверенным, когда садится рядом с братом и укрывает их ноги одеялом. Одну руку он кладет Джону на колено, другой сжимает тонкий хлопок простыни так сильно, что тот едва не рвется.

Так они и засыпают: сидя на слишком узкой даже для одного кровати, прижимаясь друг к другу боками. 

 

* * *

 

Они так и не попадают на похороны отца — это слишком опасно. Даже пытаться — полное безрассудство. Видят похороны по тем же новостям: закрытый гроб, несоразмерно огромный памятник, чужие люди в черном. Дождь льет, не переставая, уже несколько дней, и из могилы то и дело приходится вычерпывать воду.

Мать говорит: «Это ничего, ничего, он и так знает, что мы любим его». У нее дрожит голос, но она полностью отдает себе отчет в происходящем. От этого только страшнее.

У Сансы совсем красные глаза, и она цепляется за Арью, будто из них двоих именно та старше, сильнее. Бран тоже кажется повзрослевшим, даже выглядит выше, когда обнимает мать. Рикон спит, полностью обессилев от слез. Они смотрят похороны отца — нелепые, помпезные, оскорбительные — по телевизору, словно не имеют права проститься лично.

Про семью Неда Старка так и не произносится ни слова. Один незнакомец зачитывает поминальную речь, другой — бросает первую горсть земли. Робб знает, что на месте обоих должен быть он.

Джон кладет руку ему на плечо. 

 

* * *

 

Через неделю, которая навсегда останется в их памяти как самая страшная в жизни, Джон говорит в порыве:

— Мне здесь не место. Лучше бы я остался там, с отцом.

Роббу хочется ударить его. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Без тебя я бы не справился. _Мы_ бы не справились. 

 

* * *

 

Каждый переносит случившееся по-своему, и это само по себе ужасно: они отдаляются друг от друга вместо того, чтобы сплотиться.

Санса все время плачет.

Сначала — открыто, не пряча слез, но почти беззвучно. Потом — тайком, как будто стыдится того, что со дня смерти отца прошло уже несколько дней, а она, глупая девчонка, так и не сумела успокоиться. На ней тот же груз, что и на Роббе: она старшая сестра, которой надлежит быть поддержкой и опорой. Каждое утро Санса старательно наносит на покрасневшую от слез кожу тональный крем. Робб делает вид, что не замечает, как она дышит: неровно, резко втягивая воздух, так, будто только что рыдала в голос.

Арья же словно темнеет лицом. Ожесточается.

Девочкам нужна их мать, но Кейтилин сама еще только начинает приходить в себя.

Первые дни она была призраком себя прежней: заострившиеся черты лица, тонкие побелевшие губы, совсем пустые глаза. Она не говорила, что делает и куда уходит, просто исчезала на несколько часов, а возвращалась еще более ослабевшей, чем раньше. Снимала туфли и медленно оседала прямо у порога, держась одной рукой за дверной косяк. Ей не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы распустить тяжелые, густые волосы, стянутые в прическу. (От причесок у нее всегда болела голова. Отец часто гладил ее по затылку, касался висков огрубевшими от работы пальцами, и это совсем не выглядело нелепо.)

Но ей и не нужно было что-либо объяснять. Робб слышал обрывки разговоров по телефону, видел толстую папку, которую она носила с собой, чуть ли не пригибаясь под ее весом. Она пыталась отстоять хоть что-то, пусть даже номинальную часть компании мужа, обелить его имя.

Ей все равно было не выиграть эту войну. Деньги на юристов давно закончились.

Раньше Робб чувствовал себя в безопасности просто потому, что они были все вместе. Но этого недостаточно, этого чертовски, катастрофически мало. Вот что происходит, когда приходит война. От нее не защитит ничего. Даже любовь к ближним. Даже семья.

Особенно — семья. 

 

* * *

 

Иногда ему кажется, что он болен. И что Джон может заразиться от него этой болезнью.

 

* * *

 

Он постоянно злится. На себя, на мать, на весь мир — потому что это не его место, потому что он понятия не имеет, как быть главой семьи. На Джона, потому что не понимает, как себя вести и что делать, потому что даже дома — _особенно дома_ — он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Отец бы знал, что делать.

Отец ничего не знал — с яростью поправляет себя Робб. Он оставил их, покинул. Заставил уехать. Обещал быть рядом, обещал вернуться, обещал, что все будет хорошо. В конечном итоге любые обещания — всего лишь слова на ветер.

Обижаться на отца теперь — совсем по-детски, недостойно и глупо, даже несправедливо, и все же Робб ничего не может с собой поделать.

Никто из них ничем не заслужил такого. Но почему-то из всех возможных вариантов им достался именно этот — история, в которой счастливым было только начало.

 

* * *

 

Все меняется, когда у матери не остается надежды на справедливость.

Кейтилин теперь все свободное время проводит с ними. Делает то, на что раньше у нее не хватало времени: готовит завтраки, целует мальчиков на прощание в лоб, помогает Арье, хоть та и говорит вечно, что способна справиться с домашним заданием сама. Расчесывает Сансе волосы. Напоминает Джону, что ему нужно хотя бы иногда есть, если тот забывает. Подолгу смотрит на Робба, когда тот что-то пишет за столом, но не подходит — не хочет его отвлекать. Роббу кажется, что она видит на этом месте не его, а отца.

Каждый раз, как когда мать провожает их утром в школу, она едва сдерживается, чтобы не оставить их дома. Запретить им выходить из наружу, как будто это убережет их от неминуемого.

Но все же сдерживается. 

 

* * *

 

Самого Робба держат на плаву, не дают закрыться в себе окончательно мучительные, следующие по кругу мысли о том, что он живет в трех параллельных вселенных.

Первая из них — это объективная реальность. То, что есть: небольшой дом, школа, семья, каждый член которой насильно заставляет себя двигаться вперед, как бы это ни было больно. То, что есть.

Вторая — прошлое и измененное настоящее. Настоящее такое, каким бы он хотел его видеть: отец, который треплет Рикона по щеке и целует улыбающуюся мать, зарываясь рукой в ее волосы. То, чего нет.

Третья — все его странные сны, больные и болезненные. Настоящее и будущее, которым не бывать никогда, ни в одной из параллельных вселенных, даже если бы они на самом деле существовали: Джон, который проводит рукой по его щеке, Джон, который смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх, близко, так близко, _Джон_. То, чего никогда не будет.

Лучше бы Джон его ненавидел. 

 

* * *

 

Мать говорит, они — это все, что у нее осталось. Не договаривает «от него», но это читается по ее лицу. Они — единственное наследие.

Санса создана для семейного счастья: женственная, мягкая, уступчивая. У Арьи характер бойца, и иногда Роббу кажется, что она сильнее любого из них. Бран и Рикон навсегда останутся самыми младшими и любимыми детьми, неважно, сколько лет пройдет.

У Джона же нет ничего.

Робб отдал бы ему что угодно, _что угодно_ , но у него самого остались только отцовская фамилия, наследство, за которое опасно бороться, и невыплаченные долги (закрытый гроб, незнакомое лицо отца на фотографии, мертвая кладбищенская тишина). Он хочет сделать что-то абсолютно _непростительное_ , чтобы Джон бежал от него со всех ног, так далеко, как только мог, и не возвращался, не оглядывался — может быть, тогда его не заденет проклятие.

 

* * *

 

Робб заводит приятелей в школе, но его единственным другом, как это ни странно, становится тот самый Теон Грейджой, за которым вечно таскаются еще пять-шесть парней из старших классов. Он живет по странным законам ограниченных пространств и ограниченных свобод. Никогда не заходит на чужую территорию и не лезет в чужие души. Он не тот, с кем Робб мог бы подружиться раньше, в прошлой жизни, но той жизни больше нет, и пора к этому окончательно привыкнуть.

Джону Теон не нравится, и Робб почти неосознанно начинает проводить с тем больше времени. Теону все равно, а то, как Джон смотрит на Робба, когда тот возвращается позже, чем обычно, и совсем немного, но все же различимо пахнет пивом, почти позволяет представить — и обмануть себя этим — что Робб на самом деле не одинок.

 

* * *

 

Вскоре они ссорятся чуть ли не в первый, но далеко не в последний раз. Из-за какого-то пустяка, но так сильно, что Робб оказывается полностью выбит из состояния равновесия. Джон не кричит, не лезет с кулаками, и это выводит из себя даже больше. Ему необходимо куда-то выплеснуть накопившееся, поэтому кричит он. Но и пальцем брата не трогает — понимает, что не простит себе. Откуда только находит в себе здравомыслия хотя бы на это?

Он остывает быстро и тут же чувствует стыд. Но не находит слов для извинений.

 

* * *

 

Робб больше не знает, как вести себя с братом. Робб больше не знает, как _считать_ его своим братом.

Джон теперь большую часть времени молчит. Перемену в их взаимоотношениях не заметить невозможно, но к ним хотя бы не лезут. Если Джон что-то и говорит, то только по делу: бросает странные короткие слова и рубленые фразы, почти шепчет себе под нос — Робб не знает даже, можно ли это назвать разговором, и понятия не имеет, как с этим смириться.

 

* * *

 

После очередной ссоры Робб уходит, напоследок едва не хлопнув дверью. До самой ночи бесцельно шатается по городу, шарахаясь от прохожих, когда случайно на них натыкается. Хочется надраться до беспамятства, но для этого придется выпить очень много. К тому же, ему вряд ли продадут алкоголь. Он и без него выглядит пьяным.

Ноги сами несут его к дому Теона. Он знает, что лучше не звонить в двери, поэтому перемахивает через невысокий забор, чудом не зацепившись на острые прутья, и прокрадывается к окну Теона — спальня того находится на первом этаже. Стучит и возвращается к забору.

Теон появляется тут же, на ходу натягивая спортивную куртку. Он явно недоволен тем, что его вытащили из дома без предупреждений, и глубоко в душе Робб чувствует искушение разозлить его еще больше, нарваться на драку, которой так и не случилось с Джоном, выплеснуть из себя все, что накопилось. Он не может позволить себе тронуть Джона, потому что не знает, чем все закончится. Или, наоборот, знает слишком хорошо и не доверяет себе.

С Теоном все проще.

— Какого хера происходит? Ты не мог позвонить? — у него хриплый, заспанный голос.

Робб открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не находит слов.

Теон вздыхает и ведет его вдоль ограды в беседку, туда, где стоит невысокий столик и пара старых плетеных кресел. И садится прямо на деревянный пол, пыльный, с зазубринами, не заботясь о том, как будет потом отряхиваться. Прислоняется спиной к одному из столбов, которые держат крышу.

— Так и будем молчать?

Первые впечатления всегда обманчивы. С первого взгляда понятно, что Теон — это выпивка, травка, драки, вождение без лицензии, вечные конфликты с учителями. От него ничего не ждут. Кроме, разве что, очередного проступка, который наконец приведет его за решетку. Гребаные стереотипы, согласно которым сам Робб считается бывшим золотым мальчиком, рискующим закончить свои дни, обколовшись наркотой, не в состоянии привыкнуть к новой жизни без папочкиных денег.

По Теону никогда не скажешь, что он способен если не помочь, то хотя бы выслушать. И все же он слушает, хоть и не обязан.

— Говори, чего хотел, или проваливай.

Он всегда груб, но сейчас именно нарочитая грубость подталкивает Робба.

Это как прыжок с обрыва: стоит только оттолкнуться, и... Слова, которые Робб произносит, до нелепости похожи на клятву героя чертового боевика, из тех, что они с Джоном так любили раньше, но не теперь, только не теперь: там слишком много крови, взрывов и криков боли.

Слова прожигают ему язык, и Робб не может молчать, физически не способен держать их при себе. Он говорит (или кричит, или шепчет — ему нет дела до того, как это выглядит со стороны) об отце, о том, что отплатит сполна: за каменное надгробие и равнодушные лица незнакомцев. За то, как мать пыталась не кричать. За бескровное лицо Джона, цеплявшегося за него.

Теон смотрит внимательно и очень спокойно. Потом встает и протягивает Роббу руку, помогая подняться. Они молча идут рядом, но это молчание не ощущается неловким. Они доходят до дома Робба, и на прощание Теон хлопает его по плечу.

В окнах уже не горит свет — мать наверняка уложила мальчиков, проверила Сансу с Арьей и легла сама. Завтра она будет смотреть на него с затаенной болью, но так и не спросит, где он был.

Тихо приоткрывая дверь в попытке не шуметь, Робб думает о том, насколько это странно: он воспринимает Теона совсем как брата, в то время как Джон...

...Джон ждет его, сидя в полной темноте в кресле напротив входной двери.

 

* * *

 

Он просит прощения, хоть Джон этого и не требует.

* * *

 

Робб все время пытается напомнить себе, что на его плечах — груз ответственности.

Джон говорит ему за завтраком, пока младшие еще не успели умыться, и они сидят за столом вдвоем:

— Ты никому ничего не должен.

Встает из-за стола. И, уже стоя на пороге кухни, не оборачиваясь, добавляет:

— Я всегда здесь.

Будто умеет читать мысли. И Робб хочет ответить: «Я знаю», но вместо этого наружу предательски рвется:

— Разве это надолго?

 

* * *

 

Джон — почти его ровесник, и когда Робб вспоминает об этом, его инстинкты дают сбой. Система координат, в которой каждому отведено свое место, нечто врожденное, напрочь отказывается работать. Роббу семнадцать, и он — старший сын, опора и будущее семьи.

Джону тоже семнадцать.

Это звучит как загадка: Джон ему брат и ровесник, но не близнец. Полгода разницы не дают забыть об этом. Будь Джон младше, можно было бы представить, что они погодки, и Робб был бы просто старшим братом. Он бы постарался быть им. Будь Джон старше на полгода, можно было бы представить, что они близнецы.

Но Роббу совсем скоро восемнадцать, а Джону почти семнадцать с половиной, и нет ни одной системы координат, в которую они бы вписывались. Ни одной природной, естественной схемы отношений, которая объясняла бы Роббу его собственные чувства.

 

* * *

 

В честь его дня рождения мать позволяет позвать гостей. Никаких особенных приготовлений, это даже вечеринкой назвать тяжело, просто вечер во дворе. С пивом, пиццей и музыкой из выставленных на подоконник колонок.

Робб приглашает пару человек из класса. Остальных приводит Теон, предварительно пообещав, что с ними не будет никаких проблем.

С ними действительно не оказывается никаких проблем. Даже удивительно, но компания Теона, похоже, не настолько отвязная, как принято считать.

Уже за полночь Робб, устав от разговоров и поздравлений, уходит к старой облезлой скамейке под большим кленом. Ночной воздух даже пахнет иначе: как предвкушение.

Почти все гости уже разошлось — их и так было немного, а сейчас снаружи остались только Робб, Теон с парой друзей и Джон. Робб видит, как тот облокачивается на перила веранды. Почему-то при этом он кажется потерянным.

Теон подходит почти неслышно, ступая по гравию дорожки мягко, почти по-кошачьи. Протягивает Роббу еще одно пиво. Тот думает отказаться: выпитого ему и так уже достаточно, в голове немного шумит, а мысли путаются.

И все же берет бутылку. Теон садится рядом, шумно втягивая воздух, и довольно щурится, уставившись прямо на свет фонаря. Робб, будь он трезв, запретил бы себе возвращаться взглядом к крытой старыми досками веранде, облезлым перилам и силуэту Джона.

Когда-то неправдоподобно давно, незадолго до третьего дня рождения Робба, отец привел Джона домой.

Робб многое бы отдал за выборочную слепоту.

Наверное, он смотрит на Джона слишком долго, слишком странно и слишком горячо, потому что через некоторое время Теон неожиданно говорит:

— Будь осторожнее.

В ответ на непонимание, отражающееся на лице Робба, кивает на Джона.

У Робба перехватывает дыхание.

Теон видит то, чего не видит никто другой. Черт знает почему. Может, во всем виновато его почти звериное чутье. А может, он просто знает, куда смотреть — потому что Робб выдает сам себя с головой.

У него остается не так уж и много вариантов. Он может сделать вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Или врезать Теону. Или соврать, сказать что угодно, высмеять, оскорбиться.

Вместо всего этого Робб говорит:

— Он мой брат.

И не знает, что это — признание или попытка оправдаться. Повторяет:

— Он мой брат.

Теон отвечает:

— Я знаю.

Робб хочет вышвырнуть его из своего дома прямо сейчас, запретить даже приближаться к их порогу, но ничего не делает. Теон смеется — громко, задирая голову:

— Как же я пьян.

Робб чувствует, как пружина внутри медленно раскручивается. И замечает, как сильно дрожат его руки — пиво из все еще почти полной бутылки едва не выплескивается.

Он не понимает, от чего хочет защитить Джона больше: от неправды или же от правды. 

 

* * *

 

Он старается избегать Джона: встает первым, раньше уходит в школу, никого не дожидаясь — кажется, младшие на него обижаются, но им не понять. В комнату, которую они делят на двоих, возвращается уже за полночь и пытается не смотреть на профиль спящего Джона.

 

* * *

 

Теон говорит, что перебирается в другое место, буквально накануне отъезда. Первый порыв Робба — остановить его. И это ужасно эгоистично, потому что, хоть Теон ничего и не объясняет, Робб видит, как у того горят глаза.

Он хочет, чтобы Теон остался, потому что так будет лучше для него самого, потому что боится, что с его отъездом не останется никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить, не бередя еще не затянувшиеся раны.

Если Теон уедет, Робб, скорее всего, не будет скучать, но он знает цену друзьям, а Теон — единственный друг, который у него остался.

Но он запрещает себе показывать все это. Улыбается очень широко, так, что скулы сводит:

— Заляжешь на дно на годик-другой?

Теон смеется, коротко, но крепко обнимая его на прощание:

— Ты что, разреветься собрался? Не обещаю, что буду писать.

Потом говорит уже серьезно:

— Удачи. 

 

* * *

 

Хуже всего — больнее всего, неправильнее всего, и от этого Робба мутит, почти выворачивает наизнанку — то, что иногда он, не в состоянии успокоиться и уснуть, раз за разом прокручивает еще детские воспоминания и находит в них отголоски того, что расцвело странным, хищным, _плотоядным_ цветом гораздо позже.

Отец принес Джона домой и не сказал Роббу ничего — объяснил только матери. Робб помнит ее голос, который было слышно даже за закрытыми дверями. Запомнил интонации, хоть и не мог понять тогда, сколько в них было боли и обвинений. Зато понял позже.

А тем же вечером отец привел Джона с покрасневшими от слез глазами в детскую и сказал:

— Это твой брат.

И Робб принял это за константу, за то, на чем основывалась его жизнь — семья, в которой нужно беречь не только слабых, но и тех, кто сильнее тебя. Принял тогда и никогда не подвергал сомнению. Ни о чем не спрашивал, не претендуя на правду. И так же поступил Джон, дорожа тем, что имеет, хоть Робб и думает, что тот знает больше, чем показывает.

Когда за окном медленно светлеет, а он все так же лежит, вперив бессмысленный взгляд в потолок, его мучает одна и та же мысль: что же это, если не предназначение, _что же это?_

 

* * *

 

Однажды Робб смертельно устает от всего этого, наклоняется к Джону, стоящему очень близко, и просто целует его. Совсем невинно, это можно списать на чересчур интимный, но все же братский поцелуй — сухими губами он касается уголка губ Джона. Целует и тут же отшатывается, хотя Джон и не пытается его оттолкнуть, как бы ни было трудно в это поверить.

Только невозможно широко распахивает глаза и хватает за запястье.

Тогда Роббу приходится сделать это за него и для него. Он отталкивает Джона, чтобы тот мог ненавидеть его — не себя.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джон, пытаясь положить руку Роббу на плечо. Робб отпихивает ее.

Он говорит: «Забудь». Говорит: «Не надо». Говорит: «Я не хотел», и чувствует такую ненависть к самому себе, такое концентрированное презрение, что не знает, как сможет с этим жить.

Это называется «благие намерения», и ими вымощена его дорога.

Он говорит одно, а представляет совсем другое: другое время, другое место и другого Джона, с которым его не связывали бы кровные узы. И да, боится — до холодного пота и до бешеного биения сердца боится того, что еще не случилось, но может произойти. Не хочет, чтобы Джону в спину кричали «извращенец», еще меньше хочет найти его однажды истекающим кровью на пороге. (Закрытый гроб, несоразмерно огромный памятник, чужие люди в черном. И похороны, которые он не перенесет.)

Джон его даже не дослушивает. 

 

* * *

 

Когда Джон возвращается — поздно, уже за полночь, почти бесшумно проскальзывая через скрипящую входную дверь, — Робб чувствует одновременно и облегчение, и новую волну чего-то, что с равной вероятностью может быть страхом, тревогой или отчаянием.

На секунду Джон застывает на месте, а потом отмирает и подходит ближе.

Робб _смотрит_ и видит многое, что не должен замечать: след засохшей крови в уголке губ, почти стертый, как от ссадины. Растрепанные волосы. Помятую одежду.

Не приходится ни о чем спрашивать, все и так ясно: по тому, как Джон пытается отвернуться, как сутулится, как закусывает губы. Робб хочет отплатить за все это сполна любому, кто бы ни был в этом виноват. Вдвойне. Втройне. Порезом за каждый порез и ссадиной за каждую ссадину.

Он отходит на кухню, почти машинально тянется достать из шкафчика вату и антисептик. Потом возвращается, и Джон перед тем, как сдаться и позволить о себе позаботиться — так, как можно, так, как _дозволено_ , — хватает его за рукав:

— Никто не виноват. Слышишь?

Чтобы кивнуть, Роббу требуется невероятное усилие воли. В этом есть и его вина. И его ответственность. Перед ним стоит Джон — Джон, который никогда не лез в драки и не отвечал на чужие выпады, — и на его одежде кровь, а его ободранные костяшки будут заживать долго-долго, каждый раз притягивая взгляд Робба.

Пока Робб обрабатывает ранки, Джон только шипит сквозь зубы. Нужно не забыть заставить его поменять белую майку, на которую попали капли крови — напоминает себе Робб. Иначе мать будет переживать. Придется незаметно сунуть майку в стиральную машину.

— Спасибо. — Джон смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и не делает больше ничего, просто дышит, спокойно, но слишком глубоко, и Робб чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова. Будто весь воздух утекает в легкие брата, а ему самому не остается ни глотка.

И все же он отвечает ровно то, что требуется в такой ситуации:

— Ты не обязан меня благодарить.

 _«Я твой брат»_ остается непроизнесенным, но Робб все равно ощущает странную горечь на языке. 

 

* * *

 

Рядом с Джоном Робб начинает ощущать границы собственного тела как никогда остро: оценивать каждое движение в попытке соблюсти резко очерченные им самим рамки, за которые нельзя заходить.

Робб хочет сказать: «Не смей пересекать эту границу», хоть сам же и был тем, кто пересек ее первым. И не может раскрыть рта. Не доверяет своему собственному телу: глазам, которые, кажется, всегда ищут Джона. Ушам, которые привыкли прислушиваться к любым его словам. Рукам, которые тянутся прикоснуться, прижать и не отпускать от себя.

Они возвращаются к тому, что было раньше, но этого мало, этого катастрофически недостаточно. Джон сопротивляется, жаждет перемен — хочет этого слишком сильно и слишком остро, так, как хотят только безумцы и влюбленные. Он безумен, его брат.

Об ином варианте Робб боится задумываться. 

 

* * *

 

Три истины, которые Робб уясняет для себя: время не лечит, не делает вещи проще и не приносит облегчения.

 

* * *

 

Почти через полгода со дня смерти отца Санса приносит домой толстый журнал и бросает его на стол. Тут же снова поднимает и пытается порвать, даже не задумываясь о том, что ей попросту не хватит на это сил. Снова бросает, на этот раз — уже на пол. Когда мать осторожно обнимает ее за вздрагивающие плечи и уводит в спальню, журнал поднимает Робб.

В статье на втором развороте говорится, что их отец был нечист на руку и погиб из-за своей жажды наживы.

Робб говорит: «Я убью их всех».

Он так сильно сжимает край стола, на который до этого опирался, что тот трещит. Джон осторожно касается его руки, задерживаясь на побелевших костяшках и поглаживая чувствительную кожу между пальцами, до тех пор, пока хватка брата не ослабевает.

Робб не знает, что чувствует.

 

* * *

 

На восемнадцатилетие Джона они вчетвером идут в кино, на ночной сеанс, о котором так долго упрашивали мать Арья и Бран. Санса только фыркает и остается дома. Рикона же оставляет дома мать.

Это наверняка далеко от представлений любого подростка об идеальном дне рождения, но все равно они давно перестали быть идеальной семьей с глянцевыми улыбками с обложки модного журнала.

Кейтилин отпускает их неохотно — ее страх со временем тоже никуда не исчезает, — но все-таки отпускает. Целует Джона в щеку, поздравляя его. Тот выглядит так, будто у него из-под ног выбили почву.

В старом кинотеатре почти никого и нет, кроме них самих и служащих. Лампы в холле горят неярким желтым светом, и Робб мгновенно успокаивается: вообще-то он не любит ходить в кино. Обожает смотреть фильмы, но темнота в зале и невозможность разглядеть даже лица сидящих рядом обычно не дают расслабиться.

В маленьком зале с облезлыми креслами ему на удивление спокойно.

Комедия, которая идет на экране, точно не относится к шедеврам мирового кинематографа, но Джон улыбается ему совсем как прежде, а Арья смеется в голос, и впервые за долгое время Робб думает, что они смогут пережить все это. Не забыть — такое не забывается, но хотя бы зализать раны и двигаться дальше. Каждый — со своей памятью и призрачной фигурой отца на границе сознания.

На второй половине фильма усталость берет свое: они никогда не засиживаются до столь позднего часа даже в каникулы. Арья, которая обещала, что не заснет ни за что и никогда, если уж попадет на ночной сеанс, медленно сползает по креслу все ниже. Бран роняет голову Джону на плечо еще раньше.

Робб и сам чувствует, как тяжелеют веки. Бросает взгляд на Джона. Тот кажется полностью поглощенным происходящим на экране.

Через несколько минут Джон опускает руку на подлокотник его кресла, проводит пальцами по кисти, и желание спать исчезает мгновенно. У Джона в холодной подсветке экрана под ресницами залегают глубокие тени, а губы кажутся темно-вишневыми, почти черными. Он по-прежнему смотрит только на экран, но по его скулам и шее расползается неровный румянец, кажущийся сейчас темными пятнами на бледной коже.

У Робба в груди закипает, угрожая вырваться наружу, что-то опасное.

Краем глаза он видит, как Джон на секунду зажмуривается и сильно закусывает губу. Тогда Робб касается двумя пальцами запястья Джона, прямо там, где пульс прощупывается лучше всего. Не удерживается и считает: раз, два, три, четыре...

Кожа у Джона на запястье такая тонкая, что Роббу становится не по себе. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь пальцы брата и сжимает, совсем легко, но все-таки ощутимо. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как Джон выдыхает, словно до этого сдерживал дыхание.

Они выходят из кинотеатра около трех ночи. Или утра — время словно застывает. Брана так и не удается разбудить, приходится взять его на руки. Он тяжелый, но до дома недалеко, и Робб держит его, закутанного в куртку Джона, крепко и очень осторожно. Арья в накинутой на плечи куртке Робба сонно плетется рядом с Джоном.

Сами они остаются в одних футболках, но Роббу не холодно. Впервые за долгое время ему действительно тепло.

Холодные капли дождя на кладбищенской ограде и незнакомцы, хоронящие его отца, отступают на второй план — не уходят насовсем, но насовсем они не исчезнут никогда.

Июньская ночь совсем коротка, она уже выцветает, а на горизонте появляется и становится все шире первая зеленоватая полоска рассвета. Джон идет так близко к нему, что при каждом шаге касается плечом его плеча.

 

* * *

 

Они укладывают Арью спать и аккуратно опускают Брана на кровать, стаскивая потом с него ботинки. Им и самим лучше ложиться спать, но предрассветная прохлада унесла с собой всю усталость. Джон выходит на веранду. Робб идет за ним.

Джон оборачивается, смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением несколько долгих секунд. Потом подходит ближе.

Он мягкий, но в то же время решительный, и Робб пытается вспомнить, когда его брат успел так повзрослеть, если он все время был рядом. Джон подходит еще ближе, так, что их дыхание мешается, а одно тело чувствует тепло, излучаемое другим, и никаких мыслей в голове не остается.

Джон немного ниже его, немного меньше его, _немного младше его_ — чертовы полгода разницы, о которых никак не забыть, — но намного, намного смелее.

Робб возражает:

— Нельзя.

Джон отвечает:

— Мне все равно, если ты хочешь.

И Робб хочет.

Губы у Джона оказываются такими же мягкими и суховатыми, как и на вид. Робба бросает в жар, когда он проводит языком по нижней, ощущая выступающую тонкую корочку старой кожи. Это не должно казаться волнительным и уж тем более не должно так возбуждать, но Робб даже с закрытыми глазами видит: Джон, вечно кусающий губы. Джон, вечно поджимающий их, будто стесняющийся их полноты. _Джон_.

Робб целует своего брата так, как давно хотел. Прижимает к себе до тех пор, пока границы его тела полностью не сливаются с чужими и позволяет Джону увести его с веранды, на которой они вели себя так неосторожно, даже не пытались скрываться, полагаясь на предрассветные сумерки, когда тот шепчет:

— Пошли в дом.

 

* * *

 

Если на секунду представить, что пройдут годы, годы и десятилетия, и на свою жизнь наконец-то можно будет посмотреть отстраненно, как на историю, то нельзя сказать, о чем была первая глава.

Это может быть история о мести или боли, или страхе, или любви. И бессмысленного в ней наверняка окажется больше, чем наполненного смыслом.

Но до ее завершения еще есть время.


End file.
